


What Rises From the Ashes

by hanonminto



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, Intersex Character, M/M, Other, Post-Canon, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanonminto/pseuds/hanonminto
Summary: A story of how Promepolis changes after the fall of Kray and the loss of the Burnish, for better or for worse. At the heart of that city are two kindred spirits trying to find their way in love.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 15





	What Rises From the Ashes

Lio slid into the bath in the Burning Rescue locker room with a long sigh. It had been another tiring day of cleaning up Governor Foresight’s mess. While most of the physical reconstruction of the city was complete, the not so physical was still very broken. The power vacuum of the city’s leadership was not fun to deal with, but the real issue was the population struggling to accept the fact that there was no more Burnish. The crimes against Burnish done by members of the Foresight Foundation had become public, but barely any steps had been made to bringing any of them to justice. Even without the flames, the prejudice and trauma was still like an fresh wound, and it would take a lot longer than the three short months it had been for the wound to hea

 _“If it ever heals.”_ Lio thought with a grimace.

Everyone at the Burning Rescue technically welcomed him into the team with open arms, but Lio could feel that underneath all the smiles there was still a certain level of discomfort. He was, in their eyes, a horrible terrorist leader who destroyed their home until very recently, and Lio understood why no one was fully comfortable around him. Well, except for Galo.

Lio’s face softened into a small smile with the thought. That spiky haired idiot felt comfortable around Lio before he even technically stopped being his enemy, even going as far as saving his life, and then yelling at Lio to “take responsibility” with that cute blush on his face.

 _“Like it’s my fault he kissed me.”_ Lio thought with a little flush of his cheeks. He knew it was technically mouth-to-mouth, but he cherished the thought of how far Galo went to save him. He never thought he’d admit to himself the intensity of feelings he developed for the absolute moron over the few months of their relationship. They hadn’t really done anything particularly romantic since the relationship started. They hadn’t even kissed again. Lio just took it as life being too hectic right now, and with how much time he got to spend with Galo during the day, he really didn’t mind so much. He actually thought he spent _too_ much time with Galo sometimes. The idiot was cute but he was also very, very loud. The bath was a much needed quiet time.

The door in the front of the locker roomed suddenly slammed open enthusiastically in the way only Galo Thymos himself could slam it open. Galo walked in whistling and stomping away.

 _“Whhhhhhhhhhhhy…”_ Lio thought as he sunk himself deeper into the warm water. He prayed to whoever was listening that Galo wouldn’t notice him over to the side of the room and just go straight past to take a quick shower. He closed his eyes and tried to just relax and wait for the noise to be over, when he noticed that a few seconds later that it was already quiet. Lio glanced over without turning his head to see Galo standing right outside the archway into the bath area. He was just silently staring at Lio with a dumbest look: a light blush with his mouth hanging a little bit open. Lio actually thought it was pretty cute even though it should have been considered perverted.

A few seconds pass and Lio realized Galo didn’t know that Lio had noticed him.

“Do you need something?” Lio said to break the silence.

Galo nearly jumped out of his skin.

“WHA- NO I’M JUST,” Galo yelled before quickly clearing his throat, “I was just uh surprised to see you is all.” Galo’s face was pretty red at this point, with his face turned away to not look at Lio. “I thought you left with everyone else a while ago.”

“Well here I am.” Lio said.

“Yeah...” Galo replied.

Another few moments of silence went by. Galo continued to stand in the archway.

“Well, since you’re here would you like to join me?” Lio suggested. If this loud idiot was going to be in here, Lio at least wanted to enjoy the view.

Galo looked like he was going to explode with the suggestion.

“WHAT? NO I CAN’T!” Galo shouted.

“Why not...?” Lio asked, a little confused, the bath was plenty big for a few people to comfortably bathe in.

“B-BECAUSE, I c-can’t just invade a g-good friend’s personal space and privacy like that!” Galo stammered.

 _“Friend?”_ Lio thought. “Galo, we’ve been dating for three months, I think sharing a bath is fine.”

Galo’s distant flustered stare was reminiscent of a blue screen of death. A long silence stretched out again.

“…we are?” Galo finally peeped out.

“……you fucking pervert.” Lio grimaced.

“What?!”

“You’re over there staring when you didn’t even KNOW we were in a relationship?!”

“I’m sorry you’re just really prett–“ Galo started before realizing what he said. “How could I possibly have known that?!” he said, trying to distract from his previous statement.

“You were the one that initiated!”

“How?!”

“You were the one that told me to ‘take responsibility’ after you kissed me! What else was that supposed to mean?!”

“I don’t know! I was just flustered after lighting a fire for the first time! I haven’t done anything else!”

“You’ve randomly held my hand on multiple occasions!”

“They looked like they were cold!”

“And you just do that platonically for your friends?”

“Yeah, sometimes a bro needs some help warming his hands!”

“Well what about all the coats and hoodies you’ve given me of yours?”

“I just think you look good in them, and I thought you didn’t have the much clothes after being a fugitive!”

Lio put his hand to up his head with a groan as he slumped down. He should have known to ask the idiot directly if they were in a relationship from the beginning. He thought for a minute. Galo just stood there with a mixed look of confusion and concern.

“Galo,” Lio said.

“Yes!” Galo replied while quickly straightening his posture.

“Get in the damn tub.”

  
“…Okay.”

* * *

A few minutes and a quick shower later, Galo gingerly slid into the tub across from Lio. It amused Lio, because he hardly saw Galo do _anything_ gingerly. Galo still wouldn’t look directly at Lio, and just looked down in front of him into the murky herbal water. Lio took the silent moment to admire the stupid man he had the unfortune of having feelings for. His pretty blue hair was in its characteristic spikes that Lio had actually started to find endearing, even if they looked pretty silly. His downturned aqua eyes still shimmered with passion like they always did, and his blush was still present over his straight nose. His sharp sculpted jawline showed a little tension. Lio wondered if Galo knew how strikingly beautiful he could be.

Galo finally looked up and noticed Lio looking at him. “S-so uh, did you wanna talk?” he asked.

“Well we can clear some things up,” Lio started, “Do you have feelings for me?”

“I might think you’re nice to look at,” Galo mumbled.

Lio tried to keep down the smile that came with being complimented by Galo. “Do you want to date me?” He asked.

Galo paused for a second before giving a very straightforward “Yes.”

“Okay, we’re officially dating then.” Lio said.

A big dumb smile spread over Galo’s face. He had been so afraid to mention his feelings he had developed for Lio since saving him that fateful day. He felt so warm being wrapped in Lio’s presence, warmer than his own burning soul, and he didn’t ever want to risk driving him away. He was so focused on his fear, he hadn’t noticed any feelings from Lio towards him. He should have noticed how Lio seemed more comfortable around him than anyone else in Burning Rescue. He looked up to smile at Lio to notice that Lio wasn’t returning the smile.

 _“He’s uncomfortable around the rest of the crew,”_ he realized.

“Hey,” Galo started, “is something wrong?”

“What do you mean, about us?” Lio replied.

“Oh no, not that. I mean I hope there isn’t anything wrong with us we only just-“ Galo stopped himself and got back on track. “Is there anything wrong with the crew and you. You just to seem to be that comfortable around them yet. Is it something they said? I can’t talk to them if you want-“

“No, no,” Lio interrupted, “everyone’s treats me fine, it’s just...” he sighed and paused. Galo waited patiently for Lio to collect his thoughts.

“I know it’s hard for everyone to look at me and not see the enemy leader who burnt down their city and threatened their way of life. In their eyes, I’ll always be a _Burnish._ ” Lio said with almost tangible pain in the last word. 

“Lio the team, doesn’t think of you like that.” Galo said softly

Lio scoffed a bit.

“I’m serious,” Galo said, “they’ve seen how hard you’ve worked to help rebuild the city, and I know they’re really glad that you’re part of the team. They just want to give your space with getting used how things are now. They know what Foresight put you and other Burnish through, and they would never discriminate against you for being a Burnish.”

Lio didn’t reply, but his face softened, so Galo hoped what he said gave Lio a little comfort.

“What’s it been like since you lost your powers?” Galo asked, hoping he wasn’t crossing a line.

Lio smiled a bit with the thought of Galo’s concern, but it quickly turned back into a frown.

“I’m happy knowing that the Promare are back and safe in their own world,” Lio said, “but it’s been hard to deal with the void they left behind. I was connected with the Promare for as long as I could remember, and using its warmth and power to protect fellow Burnish was all I lived for, and I thought it was going to be the death of me. I don’t know how to feel whole without it yet.” Lio looked at his hand where he felt a flame should be. “I don’t know what to do with my hands anymore, they just feel…” Lio trailed off.

Suddenly Galo’s hand was holding his.

“They just feel cold.” Galo finished.

Lio felt a tiny spark inside. It was small, but it’s warmth noticeable. He leaned over and placed a hand on either side of Galo’s face and kissed him. Galo pulled slightly back in shock at first, but quickly melted into Lio’s embrace. They both pulled back for a second before diving into another kiss, this one more passionate. After a few seconds, Galo quickly pulled back, much to Lio’s disappointment. Galo’s face was very red.

“You alright?” Lio asked.

“Yeah! I’m fine, just not really used to kissing someone who I thought was out of my league for the past three months. Well, actually I still think you’re out of me league.” Galo said, slightly out of breath.

Lio giggled at that.

“Well, I’m going to leave you to cool down. Besides, I’m starting to feel like a prune.” Lio sad while he moved to get out of the bath. Galo watched him intently as he left.

“Stop staring at my ass.” Lio said firmly as he walked out of the bath area.

“I wasn’t staring at it!” Galo said flustered. He was.

As the door to the locker room shut, Galo slid down with a loud sigh. He couldn’t believe what had just happened. He grinned from ear to ear. He couldn’t wait to see what would come next in his new, yet not so new relationship with the beautiful Lio Fotia.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fanfic in a very long time, and the first one I've ever posted online. I'm definetely have plans for continuing this, and already have plans for the next chapter. If you like it, please let me know! I'd love to hear your guys' thoughts!


End file.
